familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Have Yourself a Merry Winslow Christmas
Have Yourself a Merry Winslow Christmas is the thirteenth episode of the second season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on December 21, 1990. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by David W. Duclon. Plot Steve is all alone for Christmas, his family having left him behind and the Winslows shutting him out after he breaks Laura's old-fashioned Christmas ornament. The nerd has also promised Richie that Santa will deliver him the season's hottest toy, Freddie Teddy, a story-telling teddy bear that Carl seems to have a little trouble securing. Eventually, Laura apologizes to Steve after she finds him feeling sad and alone in his basement, on Christmas Eve. She also invites him to spend Christmas with her and her family, and Steve accepts. Soon the Winslows learn there's nothing wrong with Steve still believing in Santa, especially when they discover his letter (with which he asked Santa to let him spend Christmas with the Winslows) and Richie is happy with his present. Synopsis Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest * Ellen Albertini Dow as Mrs. Ferguson * Peggy Mannix as Customer * Gabriel Pelino as Clark Trivia * The episode's title takes its name from the Christmas song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" (which is sung by the cast at the end). Goofs * When Laura hands Harriet the CD, the track list faces the camera. In the next shot it is flipped with the cover picture facing the camera, without Harriet having time to do this. Quotes :Richie: Hey, Steve. I'm gonna ask Santa for a teddy bear. :Urkel: Well, were you a good boy this year? :Richie: Well, I had a pretty good August. ---- :[When Rachel is having a hard time finding a teddy bear to get Richie for Christmas] :Carl: Is, uh, Fuddy Duddy expensive? :Rachel: Freddy Teddy. No. It's not that. It's just that I've been to every toy store in town, and they're all sold out. :Carl: Oh. :Rachel: You know, the toy companies do that on purpose. See, they deliberately create a shortage, which increases demand, which shoots up their profits! :Carl: Rachel? :Rachel: You know, they don't give a HOOT about the customer! It's just money! Money! Money! I tell ya, it just burns my boots. :Carl: Rachel... :Rachel: Y'know what? I'm'a call my congressman. N-n-no! I'm'a call the senator! Oh, forget that! I'm calling the PRESIDENT! ---- :Carl: I'll call Al Mushman. :Rachel: Oh, who? :Carl: Al Mushman. Our equipment supply officer. He can find anything. If there's a "Fonky Franky" within 500 square miles... :Rachel: Freddy Teddy. :Carl: Whatever. Mushman will know where it is. :Estelle: Carl? :Carl: Yeah? :Estelle: Is Al Mushman cute? :Carl: I guess. :Estelle: Is he single? :Carl: Yes. :Estelle: And he can find anything? :Carl: Right, Mama. :Estelle: Then tell him he can find me here tonight at 8:00. ---- :Eddie: Steve, you shouldn't have told Richie that Santa was going to bring him a Freddy Teddy. :Urkel: Well why the Sam Hill not? :Laura: Because Aunt Rachel's having a hard time finding one. :Urkel: Well, why's she even bothering? That's Santa's job. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two Category:Christmas episodes Category:Trivia